


Favors

by GoodJanet



Series: New Blood [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Hero Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Messy, Quickies, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Finn develops a tiny little hero worship crush on Han. Would love to see Han and Finn having a filthy little tryst in the Falcon, while Rey is asleep, or flying. Doesn't have to be super romantic or such, just a spur of the moment, dirty fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonuses:  
> \- "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
> \- Later, Finn discovers this happened between Han and Poe as well.

“Oh my god,” Finn pants. “This—this is actually happening, isn’t it?”

“I guess you could say that,” Han grunts, low and gravelly in his ear, before thrusting hard and smooth into Finn’s ass.

The kid looks up at him with wide eyes and a mouth slightly agape, and Han feels his face heat because no one’s looked at him like that in a really long time. He schools his face into something that looks less than thrilled; it wouldn’t do to have this go to the kid’s head or something.

“I’m gonna move now,” Han says when Finn says nothing, just reaches out tentative hands to his face and neck and shoulders to see if he was really real. Finn nods his head slowly and locks his ankles at the dip in Han’s back.

Han starts off slow and steady, but the kid won’t stop touching him and kissing him and begging him for more, and it’s enough to throw him completely off. His hips jerk and Finn mutters unbearably sweet nothings like this is the most romantic getaway he’s ever been on rather than the quick fuck on a bunk in the back of the Falcon that it is. Well, hell, if this is what the kid wanted, he wasn’t going to deny him.

Han wraps a fist around Finn’s cock, knowing that neither of them were going to last much longer. It felt too good to try to prolong it, and anyway, they didn’t really have the time to savor the moment. Finn keens loudly, and Han feels almost proud of himself. The kid smiles up at him like he’s the sun, and Han kisses him with an open mouth to remind him that he’s no saint, and he never was.

“Are you close?” Han asks. He only asks because he’s rapidly approaching that edge, that point of no return. He’s finding it harder and harder to resist the sweet squeeze of Finn’s ass and the sweetness of his warm, welcoming lips.

Finn opens his eyes, trying to focus on the man positioned over him, and all he sees are warm-honey eyes looking back at him. Finn bites his lip, moaning.

“Surprised I’ve lasted this long,” he manages.

Han smirks at him and drops his forehead down to Finn’s.

“That’s good because I’m about to explode.”

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Finn chokes.

Those words, coming from _Han Solo_ of all people, are enough to set him off completely. He moans loudly, making a mess of stomach and Han’s fist. And suddenly he hears several long, low grunts, and feels Han coming deep inside him. Han lets out a heavy breath into his ear, and Finn wonders how he got so lucky.

Han waits a few moments before pulling away, feeling more like himself than he has in a long time.

“That was amazing,” Finn says, smile painted across his face.

“Don’t mention it, kid,” Han says, tossing a rag from a storage space at Finn.

Finn watches as Han wipes his messy hand off on his pants before pulling them on rather than grabbing a rag for himself. The careless, obscene act is almost enough to get him hard again.

“I’m really grateful, you know. And not just for this, but for everything.”

They’ve reached the point in their activities where there’s nothing more to say or do, but Finn doesn’t want it to end. Han can tell he’s getting a little emotional, and he doesn’t want to embarrass the kid by seeing him work through that, so he walks back over to the bunk and gives him a sound kiss on the mouth to show they were still on the same page. Finn looks up at him with wet eyes after, and Han decides it’s time for him to go back to the cockpit with Rey.

“Get some sleep, Finn. You’ve earned it.”

Han closes the door behind him, and Finn decides that Han was right. Han was a man of few words, but he always seemed to know just what to say.

Finn sleeps through the night for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Han is walking through the hanger one day when he sees Finn and Poe chatting together. He has the idea of walking over to say hello when they suddenly stop and turn to look at him, Poe with his head tilted and a curious expression on his face and Finn looking like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. Whether from anger or excitement, Han wasn’t sure. They are obviously waiting for him to complete his walk over to them.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” he says by way of an opener.

“Tell me you didn’t bang my buddy Finn before I did!” Poe pleads.

He always hated these kinds of talks. It’s been decades since the last conversation, but he doesn’t remember it ending pleasantly for him.

“What can I say, kid?” Han shrugs.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be together, Poe!” Finn says with a laugh.

Well, that was a good sign at least, though Han wishes his role in this conversation was over. He had repairs to finish on the Falcon. Leia wanted to do inspections on _every_ ship, including his.

“Look,” Han says, “we all got what we needed, so let’s not turn this into a contest, alright?”

Finn blinks before turning to Poe.

“Wait. You never said _anything_ about sleeping with Han Solo!” Finn exclaims.

“It—it was weeks ago, man! I thought you were dead!”

Han shakes his head and smiles. Their kind of playful arguing was quite familiar. He lets the nostalgia wash over him for a moment more before quietly slipping away. He walks away and decides to turn back to see if they were still going at it. Instead, sees them in a warm embrace.

He was sure they were going to be just fine.


End file.
